It Was Not Supposed To Go Like This (But I'm Glad It Did)
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: OMEGA!VERSE STORY! James T. Kirk is an Omega, so his chosen path in Starfleet is not guaranteed due the fact that bonded Omegas are usually suspended from the track if the Alpha wishes so. This is why Jim never wishes to bond. Then Heat happens, and he flees into the science labs after failing to reach Captain Pike's office. Spock is there and helps him. SPIRK! ending


**Fandom: Star Trek AOS**

 **Pairing: Spirk (Spock x James T. Kirk)**

 **Words: 2695  
**

 **AU title: It Was Not Supposed To Go Like This (But I'm Glad It Did)  
**

 **Tags: Omega!verse, Omega!Jim, Gary Mitchell is a jerk, Bones is overprotective and has no filter**

* * *

Jim knew it was bad news when he started leaking bodily fluids in the middle of the auditorium hall. Every Alpha's gaze turned to him, eyes darkened with lust.

"Oh shit!" and he began running for his life.

Even running wasn't easy, not when there was an unmated Alpha just at every corner of the building.

Jim knew he couldn't make it back to his dorm, therefore he planned on reaching Captain Pike's office. Yet he had to divert from that plan when his ex-boyfriend stood before the doors of that same room. He shot straight into the science labs and locked himself up for the time being, he laid down in a corner and tried to relieve himself, to no avail.

* * *

When Spock smelt the air of sex pheromones, he started grumbling. Those humans could never go without sex, he sometimes felt like he'd ended up on Orion. He entered Lab 4, expecting to see a pair of humans having intercourse on the table. Yet the only thing he found was a young human Omega male withering on the floor trying to find relief.

The Vulcan sighed. It was happening regularly, Omegas locking themselves in a science lab to avoid being mated to an Alpha against their wills. He sometimes asked himself why there were no Academic rules to protect unmated Omegas, but then again, the Admiralty was full of Alphas who didn't care what happened to the Omegas on campus. And because of this, mated Omegas were taken off the Command track if their Alpha demanded so. Which was the reason there was no Omega Admiral and only a handful of Omega Captains.

Spock knelt down at the naked Omega's side. "Are you able to speak?"

"Barely." came the answer after quite a pause in between.

"I am able to remain unaffected by your pheromones. Is there someone I should warn?"

The blonde Omega nodded. "Yeah… my Beta roommate, he's a doctor. Leonard McCoy."

The Vulcan nodded and took out his communicator to call Starfleet Medical.

Dr. McCoy grunted once Spock got hold of him. "What is it?"

"Doctor McCoy, I am calling because your roommate told me to alert you of his in-Heat status. He is currently with me in Lab 4, door to the offices hallway locked. I remain unaffected by his pheromones."

"Seriously? His hormone shot must have failed. I'm coming straight away, don't move him from the room!" and the phone line went dead.

The Vulcan rose his eyebrow as he put his communicator back on his belt. "You do not have an Alpha to take care of you?"

The Cadet shook his head. "No, my last Alpha broke up with me because I refused to mate. I don't wish to be pulled off the Command track, Gary would have demanded so. He didn't want to serve under an Omega, deems us too weak to lead. He probably only dated me to convince me to get off the track and just get mated to pop out babies!"

"You are very determined to do what you wish. I have never seen anyone quite like you."

"I hope that's a good thing?"

"It is 'a very good thing', as you would say."

* * *

Jim was glad for the Vulcan Instructor's understanding. Without him, Jim would probably never have been able to reach Bones without risking getting caught by an Alpha.

McCoy entered his room with an unhappy grunt. "Your hormone levels have returned to normal, you're able to go back to your classes."

"Thanks Bones." the Command Cadet said.

"It's not me who you should say thanks to." the Beta doctor huffed.

"I should go finding that Instructor, but I don't even know what he teaches."

"He told me you could find him in the Xenolinguistics building, he's got an office there."

* * *

Spock had told the doctor of the location of his office, not really expecting the Omega Cadet to visit him during his open hours.

The young blonde was rather nervous when he came in. "Professor, I'm sorry if I come here uninvited, but I feel that I have an obligation to thank you for helping me. I'm very glad you were unaffected by my pheromones and that you called Bones for me. I know you may think gratitude is illogical, but it's not to us silly humans."

The Vulcan nodded. "I have experienced emotions of humans on various occasions, and gratitude is one of the few emotions humans will always express to another if it is earned. And please, take a seat, Cadet Kirk. I wish to engage in conversation with you some more."

Relief washed over the young man as he sat down, now more at ease.

"I have asked Captain Pike about you, as he is your mentor. He's aware of your Omega status and I took it you trust him, do you?"

"Pike recruited me, he doesn't mind one being Alpha or Omega."

"James, you are obviously one of the most intelligent people who have entered the Command track, and it is quite understandable you do not wish to mate because you fear your Alpha will pull you off your studies. I offer you a chance to be no longer afraid of that."

The Omega was quite shocked. "And what would that be, Professor?"

* * *

"You cannot be serious!" Bones yelled.

"At least with him I know I still have a chance to be the Captain I want to be." Jim argued. He had called Bones to Pike's office to discuss Spock's offer with his father figure and big brother figure.

"I do agree with Jim on that point, I'm confident that Commander Spock will let Jim do what he desires to do. Vulcans hold great respect for those who bear their children, for them it would be illogical to keep them shackled away." the Alpha Captain said.

The blonde smiled.

Blue eyes looked stern at the youngsters in front of him. "However, I do feel the need to warn you that Vulcans mate for life. Once bonded, they go on until the end. You must be completely sure that you want this for the rest of your life. You're still very young Jim, and it's not like you to commit yourself so easily."

"I know Chris, but I'm tired of living in constant fear. I think I'm gonna take this chance, no matter what."

Christopher Pike sighed. "If you really wish to do this, than that's your choice."

* * *

Spock dialed his mother's number, illogically crossing his fingers in the illogical hope he had that his father wasn't home now. He really wished to speak to her about this.

Luckily for him, his mother's image appeared. She was beaming with happiness and illogically looked over a decade younger than she really was due to that smile. "Spock, my son, it's been a while since we spoke."

"I am very much aware, mother." the half-Vulcan said sincerely. "But I am calling you because I need advice concerning human courtship traditions."

His mother's face lightened up. "So you found someone, haven't you?"

The Commander nodded. "Yes, he is a very intelligent, admirable and ambitious being. His name is James Kirk, an Omega human male from Welsh-Celtic descendance. He is on Command Track and quite worried human Alphas will force him to mate with them purely because they think it is unnatural for any Omega to be in command of anything, let alone a starship."

Amanda Grayson looked sad as she nodded. "I remember the hard times of Omegas, certainly in grand organizations like Starfleet or the Earth military. I had an Omega male friend who joined the Starfleet Security Forces, he was kept home and died of emotional and physical neglect."

"I am aware of the biology of Omegas, I read into it before I offered James to bond with me."

His mother jerked back in surprise. "Already? Have you known one another that long?"

"Not enough for a real relationship to flourish, but he fears other Alphas so much that he might never be able to see through Alpha façade. I offered him the life he deserves to have, a life as a starship Captain."

Amanda smiled. "You're too noble for your own good. I certainly wish to see this young man, send me an invitation please!"

If he had been purely human, he would have smiled. But right now, he just blinked at her while saying with an affectionate voice: "Certainly, mother."

* * *

The days after James accepted his offer, they went out frequently like regular human couples would. They spend a lot of time together, and became closer every second they were together.

It were also the days they talked about their bonding, who they wished to invite and what type of ceremony they wished to have. They disagreed several times, but came to an in-between compromise.

The date had arrived for their official mating ceremony, and Bones was helping his Omega friend to get into his wedding suit. And once they were at the gate, Jim's father figure Captain Pike walked him down the aisle and handed him over to Spock, where the ceremony itself was all Vulcan. No one was asked if they objected.

Leonard McCoy found the ceremony rather unemotional, but it was to be expected of Vulcans. The emotionless bastards.

The doctor stood among Jim's witnesses, the others being Captain Pike, an Orion engineer by the name of Galia Vro, a piloting cadet named Hikaru Sulu and his navigator cadet boyfriend Pavel Chekov. On the other side, where Spock's witnesses stood, stood two human women. The one in the front had the same eyes as Spock, and was dressed in traditional Vulcan attire. The other woman was an African cadet McCoy had seen walking around in the linguistics building, probably a student of Spock's.

The Vulcan healer melded with both men, establishing the bond after the traditional rites were spoken.

And when that was done, all 7 of them clapped for the newly bonded couple as they shared their first kiss. It was a happy occasion for all, and at least Jim would be allowed to finish his command training and be stationed aboard the same ship as Spock for the rest of their entire Starfleet careers.

* * *

Apparently, someone had heard of the bonding that had taken place at the Vulcan Embassy between Commander Spock and Cadet Kirk, and spread it all over the Academy.

McCoy heard it among the halls, he heard Alphas questioning the fact that Jim hadn't been pulled of the Command track now he was bonded to a respectable male who certainly was all dominant. It was known that Spock was the son of the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth and fairly considered nobility in modern society on both Earth and Vulcan.

The worst came at lunch time 7 days after the bonding ceremony in the cafeteria.

Kirk's ex-boyfriend Gary Mitchell strode over to Jim and Bones, who were eating together like most roommates did.

"So I heard you got yourself bonded, and to quite a bloodline too. Did he catch you in heat? Did you use sex on him to persuade him to let you stay on command track?" Mitchell leaned close to the now bonded Omega, his smell upsetting Kirk internally.

"Now you obviously can't control him anymore, you no-good demanding asshole." it left Bones's mouth just like that, not that the man had any filter from brain to mouth to begin with.

"You're just a Beta, you don't know anything about an Alpha's honor!"

Jim stood up, looking Gary straight in the face before saying: "That's because Alphas like you have none!"

It shocked the whole crowd, everybody's heads turned if they hadn't already.

"You dare to defy me?" it was a snarl.

"Of course I dare, I no longer need to be afraid of you. I've got a mate who truly cares about me! What else should I want? At least he lets me do what I was born to do!"

"He's an emotionless Vulcan! How can he care?" Mitchell snorted.

"You're wrong! I know that he feels, even if he doesn't show it! Leave us alone, Gary Mitchell. You have no control over my life!"

It was that statement that got the Alpha command cadet enraged. It's when he slapped Jim hard, causing the Omega male to fall to the ground.

"Jim!" Bones called as he stood up, ready to attack Mitchell and not minding the fact that his physical strength was only 0.65% of an Alpha in his prime years.

But he was surpassed by a tornado of black that smacked the abusing Alpha to the ground.

The Vulcan had come for his mate.

"You shall lay no hand upon he who is my husband." the sound of his voice was feral and came from a deep part of the professor's throat. "Or severe consequences shall follow."

Gary spit blood on the ground. "Well, well, well, the disgusting Vulcan has come to protect his whore of a mate. And what would you do, bloody aristocrat!"

"I can do many things you are unaware of. As humans say, 'watch your backside', Cadet Mitchell." the half-Vulcan took his mate in his arms before leaving the cafeteria for a more secluded place to wash away the offending Alpha scent.

"Shouldn't have doubted that hobgoblin." McCoy murmured before he went to find another place in the cafeteria, in particularly the table where most of his fellow medical track students sat.

* * *

As a married Omega, James Tiberius Kirk was already an exception of what normally happened when an Omega married, especially when they married into a more prestigious family where Alpha men could afford to hold their Omegas at home. Jim had done it and was still in to command a ship.

And not long after the incident in the cafeteria with Gary Mitchell and his cronies, that same man waddled around the Academy with a belly filled with children.

According to the medical files, there were 6 quarter-Vulcan kids inside of him. The large amount of children unspoken told others that he shared a deep and loving bond with the male that was the other father of his children. It made the others jealous, especially since it was the man's first litter.

Only a few were there after the birth of the six children: Bones and Christine, an unmarried Omega nurse, were there as the attending medical staff, Spock's parents Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda and Kirk's other friends Hikaru and Pavel.

There were six cribs on the right side of the bed lined up against the wall, each a different colour.

Sarek frowned at it, but didn't comment.

All six, three boys and three girls, had pointy ears and a mop of light brown hair on their heads. The boys were named Christian, Joseph and Savel where the girls were named Victoria, T'Lores and Nicky.

Christine cooed at the little girls, her eyes sparkling like diamonds as one of them woke up and looked at her.

Amanda stood beside the resting Omega. "You sure made cute babies. I hope the security is good around here, I know that some jealous Omegas like to steal another's child when they've got none."

"Spock's here to protect them, right honey?" the blue eyes looked up, into the deep brown ones of his mate and husband.

"I will protect our children as much as I protect you."

The Beta human woman smiled. "You will make a great father."

The Omega male was still looking at the man whom he married not even a year ago. At first, it was to keep unwanted attention away. But during the pregnancy, he fell in love with the man.

Spock was caring and lovable, much more than he deserved to have. Jim wouldn't find it strange if the Vulcan one day found another and left the Omega behind to care for their children and never return.

He hadn't wanted to meet Spock like he did, but Jim was utterly glad for it. Without that meeting, he wouldn't be lying in a bed in Starfleet Medical in the aftermath of birthing 6 children. He was content now.


End file.
